1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to Portland cement compositions which can be utilized to produce, on the one hand, pointing compounds which are more commonly known as tile grout and, on the other hand, mortar compounds for use in setting tile. In its use as a pointing compound, such compounds function to fill joints between the porous edges of ceramic tiles which have been installed dry. In its use as a mortar compound, the compound functions as the means for setting ceramic tile and is characterized as being dry-set mortar compositions which are sag resistant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the compositions of the present invention can be adapted to function either as a pointing compound or a mortar compound, the discussion of the prior art will be given in separate sections as follows: